Take Care of Him For Me!
by No1butjoe
Summary: She gasped as he gave her a long, sad look, then placed the object in her hands, whispering, “Take care of him for me”, before rushing back into the hell that awaited him. YYxY R&R. This is only my 2nd YGO fic. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Take Care of Him For Me!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: An idea I came up with while I was reading fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Summary – She gasped as he gave her a long, sad look, then placed the object in her hands, whispering, "Take care of him for me", before rushing back into the hell that awaited him.**

It had been like any other day. The sun shining, the birds singing, and a boy of about fifteen walking down the sidewalk, lost deep in thought.

//What is it, Yugi?//

The boy looked up, startled out of his thoughts by the inhabitant of the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck.

/Oh, Yami. I didn't know you were paying attention./

Yami shook his head, smiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

//Yugi, you've been beating yourself up over this test. Maybe you should take a break and get some rest.//

Yugi continued walking, Yami following close behind.

//Yugi, please.//

/I can't, Yami. Something's going to happen today. I just know it./

His friend's eyes widened.

//How do you know that?//

/Call it a gut instinct./

………………………………………………………………………………

"So, if you subtract the . . ."

Yugi allowed the sound of his teacher's voice to drone out as he looked out the window, daydreaming once again. At that moment, the telephone in the classroom began to ring, startling the teacher.

"Hello? . . . WHAT!"

//Yugi, something's wrong.//

/I know. I sense it too./

Immediately, Yugi was out of his seat, running for the door at a dead run.

"Yugi! Stop!" his teacher shouted, hanging up the phone. "There's a crazy gunman out there!"

This statement stopped Yugi in his tracks. A little stinging in his heart told him exactly what to do.

"Tea," he said, his face becoming downcast as he walked over to her desk.

She gasped as he gave her a long, sad look, then placed the object in her hands, whispering, "Take care of him for me", before rushing into the hell that awaited him. Tea was about to protest, until she realized Yugi had given her the millennium puzzle!

As he rushed down the hallway, Yugi heard Yami's voice, his link with him getting weaker and weaker as he called out to his friend in desperation.

//Yugi! YUGI! Come back!//

/I'm sorry, Yami./ Yugi thought as the connection was broken and he disappeared around the corner.

A shot followed by a cry of pain was all that could be heard as the halls of the school drew deathly silent.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

All the students were frozen in their seats, not daring to move a muscle as the door slowly cracked open. Tea held her breath as a familiar figure stumbled inside and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Oblivious to the other students in the room, the millennium puzzle glowed slightly and Yami appeared.

//Yugi!//

His light moved slightly and gave him a sad smile just as Yami spotted the cause of Yugi's collapse. A red spot on the front of his shirt was slowly spreading and immediately Yami knew his friend had been hit.

//Yugi, please, hold on.//

/Don't worry about me, Yami. It's too late./

//Don't talk like that!//

Yugi's eyes locked onto his.

/Where's Tea?/

//Right here.//

/I need to talk to her./

//Yugi, you should've try to talk or move.//

/I have to. Ask her to come closer./

Tea was a little surprised at Yami's announcement that Yugi wanted to speak to her.

"Yeah, Yugi?"

Her friend gripped her arm, his breaths coming heavier.

"Please, Tea," he whispered. "Take care of him. He'll need someone after I-"

Yugi's eyes widened as he cut himself off, clutching desperately at his chest. Yami gently pushed Tea aside to kneel next to his aibou.

//Yugi, don't you dare give up.//

/Have. No choice. Yami./

//Yugi, please, let me take over.//

/NO!/

Yami was shocked at the forceful way Yugi denied him.

/Couldn't bare the pain any better than I am right now./

//Yugi . . .//

/Yami, promise me you won't do anything stupid once I'm gone./

//Yugi . . I . . .//

/Promise me, Yami!/

Yami closed his eyes tightly, fighting the tears that were threatening to surface.

//I-I promise, Aibou.//

Tea placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder as his head rolled to one side. Yami was devastated. The others in the room looked on in silence, some not really believing what was happening in front of them. Tea felt her tears filling her eyes and made no move to stop them as they coursed down her cheeks.

"He's gone," Yami stated, speaking out loud for the first time.

Everyone could tell he was struggling to control his emotions, but a few stray tears escaped anyway.

"Damnit!" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the ground.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

_Yugi opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the brightness surrounding him. _

"_Yami?" he called, glancing around, anxiously. "Tea? Tristan? Joey? Hey, are you guys here?"_

_**No, Yugi. No one but you and I are here.**_

_Yugi shrank back in fear._

"_Who-Who are you?" he stammered, his hand automatically going for his millennium puzzle, which, looking down, he found missing from around his neck. _

_**That doesn't matter right now, young one. I saw the noble sacrifice you made in order to save your friends. That was very brave of you.**_

_Yugi, growing more comfortable with the voice, blushed slightly. _

"_I was only doing what I thought was best," he stated. _

_**Yes, but you never took into regard for your own safety and for that I cannot allow you to die. **_

_Yugi's eyes widened at this information. _

"_You mean I can go back?" he asked, hopefully. _

_**Yes, little Yugi. You are being given another chance at life. Are you willing to take it?**_

_Yugi eagerly nodded and gasped in a breath of sudden air as warmth returned to him._

"_I'm coming, Yami," he whispered before passing out._

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Yami," Tea whispered, placing a trembling hand on the spirit's shoulder. "Yami, we have to call someone to come and get his body."

Her friend looked up with tear-stained cheeks and sniffed, trying hard to compose himself.

"I-I can't believe he's gone," Joey's voice filtered from the mob of students gathered around. "Aw, Yuge."

Yami once again drew the still body to him, tightening his hold. At that moment something opened in Yami's mind without him noticing it.

/Y-Yami?/

The former pharaoh opened his eyes and gazed down at his friend, surprised to see the orbs open and alert!

"Yugi?" he whispered aloud. "Oh Ra, Yugi!"

Yugi had awakened to Yami holding him close. Not wanting to wake up, but knowing he couldn't worry his friends any longer, Yugi found the closed link he shared with Yami.

//Yugi, how . . . what . . . how is it you're still alive?//

Yugi smiled up at his darker half.

/Someone up there was watching out for me./

Yami's eyes widened considerably.

//You mean . . .//

Yugi nodded.

/I'm staying, Yami./

Yugi grinned as Yami gathered him into another embrace.

_Thank you, spirit._

_**You're quite welcome, King of Games.**_

**A/N: After three days of endless typing (not really, but it sounded good) this is finally finished. Please, tell me if you like it or not. R&R. I might make a second part, explaining who helped Yugi get back. Only reviews will tell.**


End file.
